


Home

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel, Thorbruce - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Infinity War never happened, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Asgard wasn’t destroyed and Bruce lives in the palace with Thor.





	Home

After Hela was defeated and the Asgardians were safe, Thor proposed that Bruce stay on Asgard. Bruce's first reaction was to decline, to say he needed to get back to Earth. But the longer he thought about it, the more he realized he'd rather stay on Asgard. He had nothing waiting for him on earth. No family, only his research on gamma radiation that was going nowhere. So, he stayed. And after not too long, he realized it was the best decision he'd ever made.   
Thor gave him his own room the size of a house, he got to wake up every morning to the warm Asgard sun shining on him, and most importantly, he got to see Thor everyday. He learned so much over the time he spent with Thor. About his family, his heritage, his planet. It was fascinating and Bruce couldn't deny that he was infatuated.   
Thor had set up a lab for Bruce to study and improve Adgardian technology. They spent a lot of time there together and Bruce soon learned that Thor was extremely smart when it came to these things. Back on Earth the only person that could keep up with Bruce was Tony, but Thor was always up to the challenge. In fact, he even liked showing off and impressing Bruce with his extensive knowledge. And Bruce would just blush, laugh it off, and turn his face away.   
They spent a lot of days down there, days that melded into late nights where neither of them would yield and say they needed to get to bed until Valkyrie would barge in, smack Thor in the back of the head and tell them to get some sleep. Most nights they listened to her and abandoned their work for the time being, but one night she didn't bother visiting them, and they ended up falling asleep, hunched over their work.   
Bruce woke up first, rubbing at his eyes and letting out a groan as he stretched his aching muscles. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the orangish light of the lab. On the other side of the lab table, Thor snorted and bolted awake, eyes wide as he looked around at his surroundings.   
"Bruce?" he rasps.   
"I guess we fell asleep," Bruce mumbles as he puts his glasses back on. Thor laughs and stretches his arms above his head.   
"I'm all cramped now," Bruce complains while rubbing at his shoulder. Thor stands, stretches, and then walks behind Bruce.   
"May I?" He asks. Bruce glances over his shoulder and hesitantly nods. When Thor's hands grip his shoulders, he lets out an embarrassing, involuntary groan. Thor chuckles as he continues kneading at Bruce's shoulders.   
"Remind me never to fall asleep here again," Bruce sighs. His head tilts back and Thor massages his neck, pressing his thumb against aching tendons.   
"You know, my bed is so comfortable. It's like sleeping on a cloud," Thor tells him.   
"Oh...?" Bruce raises his eyebrows, not quite sure how to answer. Thor stays silent for awhile, just massaging Bruce's shoulders and upper back.   
"My quarters are always open. Any hour, any day," Thor finally says. He hoped he wasn't being so forward that he would scare Bruce off.   
"I-um...thank you," Bruce sputters. Thor brushes off the awkwardness with a lighthearted chuckle.   
"I'm going for breakfast, you're welcome to join me."  
Bruce glances around the lab table before shaking his head.   
"I think I'm just gonna work for a bit, is that ok?"  
"Of course," Thor smiles. "You don't have to ask. This is your home, too."  
Bruce's heart clenches and he smiles up at Thor.   
"Thank you."  
Thor gives him a wide grin and a clap on Bruce’s shoulder before leaving the lab. Bruce sits there awhile, not really doing anything but thinking. He thinks about Thor's invitation;if it was purely platonic or something more. He never could tell with Thor. Bruce had taken so many risks these past few months, why not take another one?

It was late, way past midnight by now. Bruce was wrestling with his decision. Thor was probably asleep by now anyways. What if Bruce was taking this all the wrong way?   
He let out a heavy sigh and pushed Thor's bedroom door open. It was dark, only the light of the city below making it so Bruce could barely see.   
"Bruce?" Thor mumbles as he sits up in his bed.   
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bruce swallowed in guilt and stood in the doorway, not wanting to disturb Thor any further.   
"Yes. But it's alright, I don't need much sleep anyways." Thor sits against the headboard, arms stretched over the top of it. Bruce could barely see him in the dim light, but he could see that Thor was shirtless, and he had a very hard time keeping his gaze on Thor's face.   
"I'm so sorry. I'm gonna go-"  
"Don't be silly, Bruce, you're welcome to stay," Thor cut him off before he could even turn around.   
"Are you sure?" Bruce really didn't want to disturb him.   
"Yes. Come here," Thor gestures to the bed and Bruce awkwardly shuffles over. He sits cross legged across from Thor.   
"Sorry. I couldn't sleep," Bruce apologizes. It may have been a lie, but at least it was a good excuse.   
"It's alright, no need to apologize," Thor shrugs casually. Bruce wrings his hands nervously, trying to think of something to say.   
"So I found something interesting in our research this morning-"  
"That's not why you came here." Thor never was one to beat around the bush, but Bruce didn't expect him to be this forward.   
"And why do you think I came here?" Bruce asks with a pointed brow. Thor huffs out an amused breath and sits forward.   
"I think you're curious."   
"I'm a scientist. I'm naturally curious."  
"This isn't the kind of curious you can satiate with science."  
Bruce chuckles and turns his face down to hide his blush.   
"Is there a way to satiate it?" He was being quite bold, but who better to take a chance on than Thor?   
"There is," Thor smiles mischievously.   
"Tell me."  
"You have to figure that out on your own. Otherwise what's the fun in it?"   
Bruce huffed and looked up. He chewed his lip and narrowed his eyes. He should've known Thor wouldn't make this easy.   
"And what if my hypothesis is wrong?" He questions.   
"You'll just have to take that chance I suppose."  
Bruce's stomach twisted with anxiety. There was no denying that he felt something for Thor, had for a long time. And he knew Thor; knew he wasn't the type to play games on a person. He knew Thor had good intentions, but then again, most people did to begin with.   
"Look, you don't have to-"  
Bruce surged forward, pressing an urgent kiss to Thor's lips. His hands came up to cradle the gods face, fingers tingling against the stubble of Thor’s beard. Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce's back, effortlessly pulling Bruce onto his lap. Bruce pulled away, gasping as air filled his lungs again.   
"Holy shit..." he breathes out. Thor chuckles and leans his forehead against Bruce's.  
"Looks like your hypothesis was right after all."  
Bruce huffs out a quiet laugh, his eyes closing as he leaned back in for another kiss. Thor's hands trailed down Bruce's side, resting on his waist.   
"You have no idea..." Thor kissed down Bruce's neck, nipping at his collarbone. "how long I've waited for this," he kissed back up to Bruce's jaw, nudging his head to the side.   
"Wh-really?" Bruce asks breathlessly. Thor pulled away just enough to look Bruce in the eyes.   
"You're all I can think about. All day and all night you plague my mind."  
A shy smile makes its way to Bruce's lips.   
"I...I never thought you'd feel the same."  
"Of course I do. You're incredible, Bruce. You're smart and kind and unbelievably sexy," Thor smiles playfully and a hot blush creeps up Bruce's neck and onto his cheeks. He'd never seen himself that way, but hearing Thor, a literal god, say it...well, he actually believed it now.   
Thor leans up and presses a gentle kiss to Bruce's forehead.   
"Would you like to sleep here tonight?"   
Bruce smiles, his chest filling with warmth.   
"I would love that."


End file.
